Cable TV networks are a widespread solution for transmission of multimedia content from a central location to a multitude of subscribers. However, there is a need for reliable and simple means of receiving and transmitting content (such as uploaded by users or content that exist on different parts of the web) to individual subscribers and receiving consent of the receiving subscribers to such transmission (e.g. of advertising content).